History of Haruko
by Spaz913
Summary: This is in Haruko's POV. It tells of Haruko's life before the FLCL series. It will eventually answer just about any question you have about FLCL! This story fits into a lot of categories. ALL HARUKO FANS SHOULD READ THIS! (everyone loves Haruko!) CHAP 5!
1. Introduction

Authors note: This is the introduction to my fic! This will be in Haruko's point of view because it is Haruko's story. This story will relate to my other fanfic as well, but not much. Haruko will explain everything!! Every question you ever had about FLCL!!!! I mean it!! I'm not lying!! Me and my friend David came up with the explanations. (which all fit in to the story, and make sense!!! Well... They kind of make sense...) This little introduction just sets the stage for the rest of the story. The beginning won't be that funny.... but it will be funny eventually! By the way... this is gonna be kind of bizarre... You have been warned! The real chapters will be longer!

Disclaimer: I own a fish named Lucky, Lucky is white with one big orange spot on it's fin!........ Get the point?

* * *

INTRO:

It all started when I was 13. Yeah _IT_ started then. I don't know why it choose that time. Why that very moment? Why then?

I say I'm an alien.... But is that the truth? I lived with them my teenage life. I didn't want the _teenage life_ to end. I took their drugs, became addicted. I even took their potion, that stopped my duration of life, I became a Tuck Everlasting. Can you believe that? I'm 19 forever, never to end.

But that's just the beginning. There is no end. I affix years to skin, lick experience to my bones, grow old, but there's no age. I confronted my fears the day I was abducted. When I was 13... All my fears were affronted.

If I cried, I was tortured. If I was strong, even if I was just pretending to be, it seemed to soothe the situation slightly. Being strong, with no tears, was difficult for me. Sometimes I did cry. Sometimes they were aggravated, all of them.... Except for him.

I didn't know who he was. He wasn't human, he wasn't beast, he was just beautiful, at least he was to me. He was kind to me, he comforted me when they were testing my blood, testing my skin, testing.... everything they could. He wouldn't say anything, but he comforted, just by the way he looked at me. This calmed me. I was 13.

13.... Isn't that the age, where puberty, hits with full force? Maybe that's why. Maybe that's the reason I fell for him, and refused anyone and everyone else. As I grew, I pushed away the images of my family, and of Earth itself.

I became one of the aliens. All I had to do was pretend I didn't know what a human was. I had to forget everything I knew, which wasn't much. I was happier away from my family anyway.

I didn't come from what you call a "Perfect" family. I didn't come from a "Perfect" time either. There was war, and destruction. No one had ever stepped foot on the moon. No video games.... Nothing.

I lived on a farm, yeah, that's right! A farm. I dreamed of places like where I am now. I was shy, and I was lonely... I was an only child, that lived on a farm, whoa! How exciting! I always had an interest in music, but never thought it would lead to this.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think so far. You can also email me some ideas you have, or some questions about Haruko you have, I'll try and fit them into the fic! Also... David and I still have one question that we can't seem to find an answer to..... Oh well! we'll keep working on it! THANKS!

My Email is -

Go to my FLCL website! (copy and paste into address)

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Ecstasy

Disclaimer: Fishy Fishy!

Authors note: I dunno why the fic isn't uploading right.... :(

* * *

Chapter 1: 

Ecstasy

* * *

The night that changed my life was beautiful. Nothing more and nothing less than that. The moon slipped under the covers of the sky. The being that took the place of the sun, and brought about darkness was my friend. I always wanted to tread across it. 

I was doing what I did every night; watching the moon float across the sky, laying on the soft, damp, dark green grass. When I first saw it, I thought it was a shooting star. I... was wrong. I was always wrong, back then.... Way back then.

I sat with my cat; Furi, petting her fuzziness gently. She only had one ear, and she my only real friend. I never saw a lot of human beings. When I did see a big group of mortals I was intensely uncomfortable. They all seemed so vainglorious.

When the airship full of space pirates arrived in my backyard, flatting the grass, I was fast asleep on the lawn. I was awoken by Furi. She ran into the old, red shed, the paint was pealing, so it was more of a tan/wood color now. I got up alarmed. I rubbed my eyes and ran after my cat, not even noticing the _visitors._

When I reached the shed my cat was no where in sight.

"FURI?!" I called. This had never happened before. Furi was always by my side. ALWAYS! I soon learned, this was the least of my worries...

I peaked my head out of the shed when a bright light caught my eye. That was the first time I saw it. I was mesmerized, then afraid. I was in need of some sort of safeguard! Anything! I grabbed my guitar that I got for Christmas, and grounded the end on the ground to make some sort of spike.

I found this quite useless.

They approached slowly, as if they were murderous madmen, and I was their current victim.... That's when the idea sparkled in my mind. I put down the guitar, strumming the strings on accident. I noticed that the space beings shuddered at the sound. I thought nothing of it.

I went for the Baseball bat! I hefted it, and realized it's weight. I ignored the fact that I had never used one, and mimicked what I saw my father do. I set the end on the ground, my eyes narrowed. I lifted it over my shoulder, took a ball from a crate, then I ran out of shed and saw that there was another vessel headed my way. I threw the baseball straight up into the air, focusing on what looked like a shooting star....

Then I swung the bat.... I actually swung the bat. I remember the feel of air after my swing. The air echoed the "whooshing" sound the bat made. The ozone around me chilled. Time froze. The ball soared through the atmosphere, roaring toward the star.

It hit. I smiled, that was the last time I smiled for a long time. I don't know what I expected... No damage was done. They grabbed me while I was distracted, and I was gone. My mind was still focused on my emotions. As they beamed me up to their floating ship, I felt the pure ecstasy I had constantly dreamed of.

Sure, I was scared.... But it didn't really sink in until I was laying under the white light. That's when I started to scream. That's when I saw him. Then almost as I had gone mute, I lost my ability to scream, my ability to feel fear. I felt that same ecstasy whenever our eyes met.

They forced me into a room with another being.... I wasn't sure if he was human. He had no eyebrows. I think the celestial beings were watching our every move....

The room was like nothing I had ever seen before! It was massive! As big as the inside of a church! The chamber was a bright, blinding white. There was a mirror on the other side of the room. I think this room played a momentous role in changing my way of life....

I was starting to wonder... Was this a dream? Was this really happening? Yeah, it probably was! That's what I convinced myself then. I would believe anything that would make ease my worries.

The boy was sitting in the corner, curled up in a ball, I sat down in the opposite corner, and did the same. I began to feel my anxiety grow. My only friend was a cat! Now I was locked in a room, with a boy! A BOY! The only male I had ever seen other then my father was my cousins, and uncles. What was he thinking about?

I wanted to talk to him... I wanted to do something other than just sit in the corner for what seemed like an eternity! I couldn't take my own nervousness. He glanced at me a few times.....

"What's, your name?" he inquired, cautiously. I was grateful that he spoke first. Now that I knew he was human, I settled down a bit.

"Raharu," I replied. "What's yours?" I added my question.

"Amarao," he answered. Silence broke out once again. Then the sound of silence grew louder, and louder!

"How old are you?" I quired, needing something to talk about.

"I'm eight years old," he said, laying his head on his hands.

"I'm thirteen." I relaxed after awhile. But I didn't sleep the first night I was there. Or the second. Amarao did. I pinched myself a few times, hoping to wake up...

I was used to being alone, and now that I wasn't alone... I couldn't do anything. Now _they_ were always watching. Always. Then the worst thing that could happen, happened.

* * *

Do you know what's gonna happen? Remember if you have any ideas for the fic, or questions about Haruko, please email them to me! And always a big thankies to David! 

REVIEW PLEASE!!


	3. Paranoia

Disclaimer: Fish swimmy, swimmy!

* * *

A/N: I write all my fanfiction in the middle of the night... Please excuse any weirdness.... I like to be strange!

* * *

Chapter 3:

Paranoia

* * *

The blinding white. That nauseating white. I stared at the ceiling, I saw nothing. I looked at the wall, still I saw nothing. I changed my vision down to the floor... Still all I saw was a great depth of white nothingness.

Would this white soon engulf me? Would I begin to fade into this white? Better question: Would I ever escape it? Would this be the very place, the very spot where I would take in my last breath of air? I didn't doubt it all that much....

I had always had a great urge for adventure, like in the stories my grandmother would tell me. Of great pirates, that not only sailed the 7 seas, but flew high into the stars at night. To the moon, and on the moon, they would feast. They would bite into it. Into it's very soul. This is what caused the dents in it's surface.

The moon was a long time partner of the sun. The pirates were going to change that. That was their plot at least. They would try, and try. They would always fail. Love, always prevailed.

As the sun and moon grew apart, the pirates took advantage of the moon, it being weak without the sun's aid in battle. This time the pirates were victorious. They returned to earth. The sun later revealed to the moon that it was at fault, the sun had sent the pirates to the moon, the sun didn't love the moon any longer.

The moon would still rise as the sun fell, but unlike before, it wouldn't break it's fall. It would always resent the sun for betraying it. It would always hate the sun for it's wrong doings.

My grandma would ask me if I agreed with the moons reasoning. I didn't know what to say, I was quite fond of the pirates. Though I didn't get the option of the pirates, I chose them anyway. My grandmother was surprised. She said:

"Dear child, do you not understand the story?"

"I do understand Grammy, I do... But I want to hear more! What happens to the pirates?!" I asked her excitedly. At that time, I didn't realize my horrible mistake.

"Raharu, this story is not to teach you the ways of the pirates, but how love works. Love is something that is uncontrollable, and it can be cruel." she explained.

"I don't care! I want to know what happens to the pirates when they return!!! Please! Tell me!" I begged. She only sighed.

To this very day, I still do not know what the fate of the pirates was. I have dreamed of their journeys many times. My dreams always left me in a state of awe. I would never have an ordinary day again. That story, made me fall in love with the moon, and perhaps understand what love was, in a way that was simply unreachable, so uncontrollable, yet still perfect...

I fell in love with the moon, because I knew I would never see pirates, well... I thought... I didn't like the sun. All that was left was the moon.....

Like any human being I have basic needs:

Food

Shelter

Rest

and having the ability to:

"Relieve self"

I had shelter, if that's what you want to call it.... I could have eaten, if my stomach didn't churn whenever I thought of it... But sleep.. There was one little problem with that...

I was afraid of drifting off... What if I never awoke? Would that be a bad thing? If I fell asleep, would I awaken under the stars with Furi?

After staring into the white for over an hour, things began to go black. The white was being overlapped by something, like someone was spray painting over my vision. I didn't realize that it was my sight that was blackening, not the wall. Was I still here? Was I alive?

My mind soured through the blackness, and slowly a door opened up to a dream:

I was sitting with my cat on the grass, under the stars. It was what it looked like every night. Only this time I saw myself. My dream was in 3rd person. Almost like I was watching a film.

My cat ran, I got up and followed. Though I did not see the whole chase, I knew where I was going: The shed. I saw myself run into what looked like a red box the size of a small cottage from where my eyes were stationed. There _they_ were. I thought of my stupidity as I didn't even resist them, I didn't fight back at all.

Now my eyes were back in my body, I was me again. As they beamed me up to the ship, I didn't feel the same way as I felt the first time it had happened, I wasn't in a trace. I was terrified. I screamed, I howled, I felt my emotions burst into tiny particles within my body. I felt so much fear, so much terror... Was this ever going to end?!!!

I didn't see him this time. He didn't calm me down. I would have done anything to see him. Anything to feel that ecstasy again. Anything.

When I woke up, my face was drenched with the salty liquid tears are made of. I hoped that I had cried silently, I would have not known how to explain myself if Amarao asked, "Why were you crying?" He was asleep, so I suppose it didn't matter.

I wondered why I had that dream... Was my body trying to tell me something? I knew that I needed rest. That I craved food. My bladder was about to pop like a water-balloon when you fill it with too much fluid.

The dream... No, the nightmare... It proved something. Something I didn't want to know. I wanted to continue believing that what I was now was a nightmare, and that I would soon be back. I would be awake.... Can you have a nightmare within a nightmare?

"NO!" I Mentally screeched. This isn't happening, this isn't happening!!!!!!!! I began to breathe in quick, shot gasps. Was this my reality?

I pondered about the nightmare more, and more. My brain.... What if it was trying to help me by forcing the fears away... It was telling me to just _Relax_....

I stared at Amarao. He was relaxed, but how? How long had he been here? How long ago had he confronted his own fears?

I was experiencing an emotion like no other. I looked calm on the outside. Inside me though.... It felt like there was a tiny snake biting me. A bite so excruciating, and small that it would have taken an eternity to devoured me entirely.

Perhaps my body was telling me to "Stop being afraid. What do you really have to lose?" Maybe it was right. What did I have left to lose? My soul? Heh, I would have sold my soul to the devil that very moment for a good meal...

A meal that was not alien.... Something that I could eat without fear of it being drugged.... But if it was drugged.... Would I feel that ecstasy again? Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing...

I had to overcome my coward manner. I wanted to be bold. I wanted to be daring. I wanted everything...

My first phobia I decided to tackle was the bathroom issue, on the account that I was about to lose a kidney, and, another problem happened.

I didn't really need to go "Number 1," I didn't really need to go "Number 2,".... But it was... ummm.. should I call it "Number 3," that got me into the bathroom. If you don't know what I'm talking about look up "Menstruation" in the dictionary....

As I was thinking I felt myself start,"Dang.... Why now?" I whined in a whisper to myself. I stared at the entrance to the bathroom.... I wanted to go, but, I was dreading it.....

What if all that was there was a hole? I think, I would've died.... As I've said before, I was shy, and what if _they_ were watching? EW! Well, listening to my courage, I stood up. My knees cracked after being in the same position for so long, I felt my flow increase slightly.

"Damn," I said to myself again. What if it showed? What it Amarao were to ask, "Why are you bleeding?" I think, I would've died, again.

Anyway, I strode up to the door of the bathroom. I halted outside it for a moment. I closed my eyes tightly and opened the door. I bit my bottom lip as I peeked open one eye.

I was shocked.

I threw the dark curtain from both my eyes. A broom swept away my dread, and polished me with relief... It was normal. A little more high tech then what I was used to at that time, but still more normal than I had envisioned. There was a toilet, a sink, a mirror, and.... A window.

I "did my business," and took a good look in the mirror. My face looked horrible. You could tell that I had been crying by the circles that rippled under my eyes. My hair was a mess, ew... I wiped a few stray hairs away from my eyes, and turned to examine the window.

"Wow...." I remember voicing, breathlessly. As I looked through the clear glass, I choked back the tears that were slamming at my eyelids, trying to break out, like a prisoner trapped in jail. For the first time since the beginning of my journey, I had true hope.

The moon. So near. I wanted to stick out my arm, and feel it's embrace. I was mesmerized by it's radiant appearance. I realized something, I had learned a lesson.

Though the sun didn't love the moon as it once did eras ago, it was still caring for it. Illuminating it's surface, while warming it, the sun protected the moon from intruders. The sun's dazzling rays dancing on the moon's creators, guarding it like a giant spotlight. Then the most amazing thing happened....

I witnessed a shooting star. I prayed to the heaven's and made the wish that would change my life forever. I have faith that this wish came true, and it wasn't just a coincidence, "I wish to be a Space Pirate" ..... What I should have wished is, "I wish I was home," then tapped my heels three times, like something that an _ordinary_ person in my position would have done... Too bad...

I had to tare my gaze from the window, I knew that I had to go back into the main chamber where I was being kept. When I exited, I found a plate of food in my spot, and I noticed that Amarao had awoken, and was nibbling at his meal... He didn't look stressed, or worried... or anything for that matter. He was neutral, no signs of any emotion.... He was just sort of _there_.

"Amarao?" I said, attempting to get his attention. He turned toward me, his face curious. "What does it taste like? I mean the food? What is it?"

"It's food that they get from Earth... Every time they pick up a new person, they restock on what they call "Human foods"... They store water, rice, and spices in the room a few doors down the hallway." He took another small bite at the food by him, "I don't know what this is, but it's very hot, it's what they give us most of the time." I surveyed him carefully.

"What do you mean by hot?"

"I mean spicy, like hot peppers. I wish they would give us sweet things instead."

"Oh... Do they put anything in it that could hurt us?" I quired, my stomach growling painfully.

"They could harm us other ways if they wanted to, and besides, what if they do put bad stuff in the food? What choice do we have? We either eat, or starve..." I saw the sadness twinkle in his eyes, I couldn't even begin to imagine all of the pain and loss he must have endured. I considered his words, they were true, eat or starve... It could mean death either way, but still no other choice...

"You should eat... How long has it been since your last meal?" He eyed me in a concerned way, "I know that your nerves will probably just throw the food right back out of you, but it's still better to eat," I took a deep breath, knowing that he was right. I grabbed the plate of food, and tasted it cautiously...

"Ahh! Very spicy!!" I yelped, it wasn't alien food, like I had suspected before, in fact, it was almost good. Getting used to it's flavor might be hard, but food is food, and that means I don't have to starve... It was good enough for me.

* * *

Yup... Review please. 


	4. Alterations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my amphibians (fish and snail)

Authors Note: And this fic is finally ready to be updated! On your mark, get set, GO!

* * *

Chapter 3:

Alterations

* * *

Okay... So my life on the stupid spaceship was improving. I could take care of _all_ my needs now. I was intent on making everything around me better. I didn't want to die without living... When I was on Earth, I was very compassionate. Have you ever thought about how hard it would be to live like an Ant?

It would be quite arduous. Working day-in and day-out, constantly doing the same thing. Then when you have finally finished, what a burden it would be to have a human squash your newly complete home. Perhaps it was an act of nature, a flood would be a few neatly gathered raindrops. Thinking about life as any other being than an human, is extremely intricate.

Why is it so complicated you ask? Well, being the humans that we are, we forget important details, and we never can see all sides of the story. For instance, if you and your mother get into a major disagreement, and you leave home, and move over an hour drive from your former house for the sole fact of getting away from your mother, many lives are changed. A bystander might see you and your mother's point of view on the matter, but they won't even think for a moment about the countless people that will be effected by your moving. Your father, he may get into a fight with your mother also, but it will be about how _she_ forced you to leave. Your siblings, what did they do to deserve the loss of tranquility at home? Your friends, what do they think of you choosing this path?

It's utterly impossible to understand all points of view. The mere ten percent we use of our brain is incapable of sustaining such thought. Where did I come up with all these explanations? Let's just say I had a massive amount of free time.

Is it my fault that Amarao was beginning to bore me, and the white was no longer a threat? I stopped having dreams, good, bad, and otherwise. I was starting to get used to the schedule _they_ had laid out for us. Eat. Sleep. Eat. Sleep. Pretty simple, huh?

Pretty simple, and pretty boring. I don't know what _they_ were planing, but it included traveling far away from the moon. I probably shouldn't say that though, there were still moons around, just not _my _moon. I knew that because of the window in the washroom. Space was changing everyday, and at the time, I wondered why I couldn't just stay on _my _moon.

I had asked Amarao about the celestial being that had caused me to feel the absolute emotion of nothing. I was growing weary of the truth behind my capture, and I wanted to know who the wonderful alien, with the brilliant ruby eyes was. He told me that he had never met him, but from my description of him, he said it sounded like someone he had heard of. All he knew was his name, Atomsk, and he only knew that because one of the superiors on the ship was a female human. He told me that she could communicate with the aliens, and with humans.

He said she wasn't cruel, but she wasn't nice either. One of the kind of people that are impossible to read. For some unexplainable reason, I had an incredible urge to meet this woman... It might have been the boredom dwelling in my brain at the time, but I needed to get out of the spaceship. I wished to be set free, and to go to see the human woman.

I can never settle for anything. Why did I have to get that idiotic thought in my head? It seemed that whatever I wished for, during the time period when I was in the white room, came true. Not completely true... But maybe I should have been more specific in my wishes, like mention i don't want anything bad to happen....

Yup! That was my biggest problem. If only I could have been a normal child. I was no longer in fear of the food, I had mastered my phobias, and I was beginning to plan out a rebellion. How the hell was I supposed to get out of this damn white room?! I had no idea one so ever.

It was driving crazy. I had too much energy, and no where to burn it off. Until I started running laps around the whole room. Around and around she goes, where she stops, nobody knows...

That got boring after a while too. Especially because of the after effect of my running around like a spaz. They only gave us enough water to stop us from dehydrating. Jogging makes you sweat, and that means you lose water, in order to keep you're body cool. Thus, you need more water to survive on.

They didn't give me any extra water, and they didn't even seem to notice how exhausted I was making myself. At least it was something to do. If it killed me, well, I didn't care for my life very much anyway. The thought of what they were going to do with me kept looming in my head. Bouncing, and echoing off the walls, so I thought about it repeatedly. When I asked Amarao, he looked annoyed by my interrogation, and just shrugged his shoulders.

Before, when I said that Amarao was relaxed, and I wanted to be like him, I was wrong. Because, now, I was relaxed, and it for a lack of better words; it sucked. I wasn't worried about anything. My mind was blank as a page in an unopened journal.

How many seconds have I been here? How many minutes? How many hours? How many days? And the most important question; How much longer will I be here?

I didn't think there was a definite answer. But, you know how I said all my wishes came true, in one way or another? Well... It did. Was it for the better? I will never know.

It was just like any other time. I was eating, and Amarao was hauling logs in the corner, when I heard a loud blast in the distance. I immediately jolted into the bathroom, to see out the window. All I could see, for miles, was a blinding red light, and a blue one following that.

Explosions in every which direction. It took me much too long to realize the ship was being attacked. But, by whom? And then... It happened.

In a dazzling, blinding flash, he appeared. Atomsk. He was alone, and I couldn't move. There were other aliens too. They were shooting at him, but the blazing blue shots, bounced right off him, or rather, his aura of power that surrounded him.

"Woah..." I remember uttering lifelessly under my breath. For some reason, I wasn't scared, and the ecstasy that I felt before, came back. I was so entranced, I didn't even hear my own voice.

"Raharu!! Raharu!! Hey!!!" A muffled voice batted at my eardrums. I was still paralyzed. Then Amarao grabbed my wrist, and yanked on it hard, attempting to pull me out the door of the bathroom. "It's not safe in here!! The pirates are rebelling against their king!!"

"Huh?" I mumbled, and then staggered out the door in a clumsy manner. The mention of the beings that had haunted my dreams for years, snapped me awake easily. Pirates? _Space_ pirates? No way... And they were _rebelling _against their _king_.

"Hurry up!! We have to escape! It's out only hope!!" Amarao continued to drag me across the room, we were heading toward a hole. Wait! A hole? A hole in the wall?!!

"King? A pirate king?" I inquired, stumbling as we ran through the hole.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you?!" he yelled, obviously frustrated by my state of mind. "Atomsk is the pirate king! He's has enough N.O to steal whole star systems!

"N.O?" I queried again, and he just tugged on my arm harder, and we sprinted together, down the silver hallways of the ship, everything was made of metal, or glass. I could see my reflection in every wall. Where were we going?

"It's a long story! There's no time to explain right now!" He barely had enough time to finish his sentence, then **_BOOM!!! BASH!!! CLUNK! CLUNK! SPLAT!_**

The ceiling clasped onto us. A huge chunk of tile slammed right over my head. Knocking me out, senseless. I didn't see Amarao again, for a long time.

* * *

It's a really eerie feeling when you faint... It's like you fall asleep, but so quickly, that you don't have enough time to wake back up before you fall unconscious. I wonder if you can have a dream when you faint, or if that would be classified as a coma... It doesn't really matter, because my mind, has a mind of his own, and doesn't follow anyone's rules.

So I had a dream. I was a shooting star. Maybe the same one that I saw before. I don't know if I _was_ the shooting star, or if I was _on_ the shooting star... But whatever, after zooming for space for light-years, I finally reached my destination.

_My_ home.

_My_ paradise.

_My_ eden.

_My_ moon...

* * *

She'll be waking up soon... But where will she be? Why don't you take a guess?!

Review Please!


	5. Derivation

Disclaimer: I don't own a snail anymore... I think my fish ate it. So now all I own is a killer fish.

Authors Note(s): I don't really have anything to say this time around... If you have any questions, then review, I'll answer then next chappie.

You were correct. I'm sorry. It is spelled Atomsk, without an 'i'... I could have sworn that there was an 'i' in it when I was reading the manga, but I looked again, and it is without an 'i'. I went back and fixed it. All is well now.

* * *

Chapter 4:

Derivation

* * *

I awoke from my unconscious state, to see flaming red on the inside of my eyelids. It took me awhile to realize that my eyes were still closed. Feeling a slight bit bold, I opened them... An overwhelming bright light slid over the redness, I stared at it and saw myself in heaven... but then, I was just seeing spots. Personally, I expected the stairway to heaven to be a little more welcoming. I never have to worry about the gateway to death now though, that's one question that will always remain unanswered...

What does it feel like to die? To abandon your body for eternity?... Is it like fainting? Or is it more like being born?

I heard voices form around me. Whispers, mumbles, and unintelligible words. I tried to get up, but I found that I was strapped down to the table I was laying on. That's when I started to panic. I yanked at the straps in vain, and cried out as loud as possible.

"AHHHH!!!! W-WHAT'S GOING ON?!!!!" The tears welded up in my eyes, and ran out of my eye sockets with ease. I squeezed my eyes tight as I screamed. Then I thought back to what had happened... "NO!!! WHERE IS HE?!!! WHERE'S ATOMSK?!!" I continued to thrash about violently on the table. Whoever had put me there, noticed my cries and a huge gang of unknown aliens, wearing white clothes came up to me. I held back my fear, bottled it into the pit of my stomach, and short whines still exploded from my throat as I breathed.

Have you ever been so terrified that you couldn't stop crying? When your unable to swallow that lump in your throat ? When you stomach feels pumped, and your breathing is in uncontrollable gasps for air? Well, that's what I felt like... Now multiply that horror by ten.

At the same time, either annoyed by my cries, or sensing my fear, they stabbed me. All of them. Not with knives. Not with swords... but, with shots. Tons of shots, all in my abdomen.

Have you ever watched a shot go into your body? The pain isn't what hurts, it's your mind that says it's painful. The depression that appears just before the needle breaks the skin... Then, ever so slowly, you feel, or rather, sense, the needle as it glides beneath the indent, and out of your eyes viewing. It injects the fluid medicine into your system, and the needle comes out, followed by a bubble of blood.

I didn't see what they were stabbing me with. What I felt wasn't the needle inside me... it was a knife, carving out the turkey for dinner. That's what my mind thought it was, so that's how it felt. I can't even begin to explain that mental pain... because it is so much worse than any physical pain possible.

I cried, I sobbed, I wept, and all the tears that refused to come at that time, tore away at my insides, and twisted without mercy. The agony of it all was I inflected all this torture on myself. I arched my back into the needles, and shoved them into me deeper, and deeper. They withdrew the shots, and I slammed, and I mean _slammed_, my back onto the table. If it wasn't for the padding, I would've broken my spline.

Whatever they did to me after that, is all a blank. I don't know if they stopped then, or if they continued my torment. I blacked out after I hit the padding of the table. I wanted to finish my dream...

Why is it that you can never finish a dream after you wake up? You go back to sleep, thinking about that same dream... and you end up dreaming something COMPLETELY different? But... can you really finish a dream? I mean, do dreams have an ending?

Maybe that's why we die. An eternal slumber. Maybe, that's where we dream. We finish all the dreams... and crush all the nightmares.

"Hey..." a voice called out to me. "Girl..." Something was shaking my shoulder, and it slowly pulled me awake. My sight was blurry for a moment, I blinked it off, and the source that had awaken me became clear. A woman, kneeling down beside me...

Peach pink hair, a twinkle of frost glimmered in it like a star in the sky at dusk. Her dark green eyes laid on my face, examining me as I stared at her. A smile spread across her lips and she looked oddly familiar. She appeared to be normal... even with the funky hair color.

"It's about time," she said, the same smile remaining in place. "I was beginning to think you were going to sleep forever."

"W-Who are--?" I started a question, but she cut me off.

"Who am I? Well, that depends on who's asking... but since it's you, I'll make an exception and tell the truth. Where to begin?" I gave her a confused look. She seemed to be thinking. After several long moments, she elaborated further, "I'm an alien."

"I got that much..." I replied rudely. Her grin only grew.

"Well, my name should give you an answer, but it will also tag a few more questions along with it." She hesitated, obviously weary about giving out her name. "Katte Haruha, pleasure." She extended her hand to me. I shook it, dazzled.

"Haruha? But I'm-"

"Haruhara... I know, Raharu." Now, I was freaked out.

"How did you..." I began a question, but my voice trailed off, and I couldn't force it out of my mouth. She was still smiling.

"I'm your sister." she said plainly.

"No... I'm an only child." She must of had brain damage or something. I didn't know what else to think other than she was insane.

"In fact, we're even closer than blood sisters; we were created by pure genetics. We have no parents--" I couldn't take her explanations at that time, I had to fight back.

"I HAVE PARENTS!!" I retorted.

"They never told you that you were adopted?" she queried, the smile fading slightly.

"N-No..." I stuttered out, tears of shock forming in my eyes. No! No! NO! This lady must be crazy!

"You're name was already programed into you--Genetically," she spoke softly, "Raharu... it's okay."

"Y-You're a liar!!" Her assuring words didn't even come close to ease the anguish.

"Haruko," she sounded... and the weirdest thing happened...

My mind respond to it, like someone had called my name.

"It's an alias, which was also programed into you, genetically," she continued to explain, even when I didn't reply. "My aliases include; Tsuki and Kasea..."

"LIAR!!" I shouted, unable to keep my inner tension from erupting any longer.

"Relax, will you please?" I only turned up my volume.

"RELAX?!!! YOU WANT ME TO RELAX??!!!" I jolted into a sitting position. "AH!" I yelped, my arm grasping my stomach, a serge of discomfort seizing me. I remembered all the shots that I had gotten, and fell back onto the floor. How did I get on the floor?...

"You okay?!" she asked, handing me a pillow, and throwing a blanket over me. She grabbed a shot and I cringed. She rolled up my sleeve and wiped some alcohol across my skin. I gasped, and turned over onto my side, wrenching out of her reach, curling into a ball.

"Please..." I whined, "No more shots..."

"But, this will be the last one, it will make you feel better, I promise." She brought it back to my shoulder to try again, and I squeezed my eyes shut tight.

"Why should I trust you?" I demanded, but she had already gotten up, and was walking away.

"See? You didn't even feel it." She chuckled lightly to herself, disposed of the shot, and came back to my side. "All that stuff I said was true." I shook my head side-to-side disbelievingly. "But now, I have a question for you." She paused, I turned over to lay on my back again. I noticed that she had a new type of smile on her face now, almost sad. She put a bandage over where she had given me my shot, and crawled under the cover of the blanket with me. "How do you know Atomsk?"

"How do you know that I know Atomsk?" I asked back at her.

"You were yelling for him earlier." I raised my eyebrows, now recalling that I didn't know what was going on.

"Amarao told me about him, all I know is his name," I replied.

"Amarao... Amarao... Where have I heard that name before?" she repeated his name, hoping it would jog her memory. "Ah-ha! That short little kid, lacking in the eyebrow department?"

"Yeah, that's him. Where is he?" I confirmed her thought.

"No clue, last time I saw him he had just been captured. Few years ago... Yeah, I explained some stuff to him," she said resolved.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Like...uhh... 'bout Atomsk, and his power. That sort of stuff." She was the one. The woman that I had the urge to meet. It was her.

"Where is Atomsk?" I wondered, dieing to feel that ecstasy again.

"He got away again... I'll have to track him down."

"Got away from what?" I was so dumb back then...

"Uhh... Have you--Well... umm..." She stopped and collected her words. "Have you ever looked into his eyes?" I nodded, and she sighed. "So... you've experienced the power?"

"Power?" Was she... referring to the ecstasy?

"That feeling you get when you look into his eyes?"

"Yeah. It's the best feeling in the whole world." I was barely speaking in a whisper.

"His power is incredible... he has enough N.O to steal whole star--"

"Systems," I finished her sentence. "Amarao told me that..."

"Are you in love with him?" she asked in the most straight-forward manner.

"Huh? I-In love with him?" I directed back to her, not sure of her meaning.

"Not in love with _him_, but with his _power_?" she reworded her question, better for my understanding. "I've met him, without his power, and trust me... you wouldn't love _him_. He's actually a really boring guy..."

"I love the feeling I get from him... is that wrong?" I was so innocent then...

"You're not the only one... there's many."

"You?" I was so naive...

"Me, and millions of others. You're still just a kid, so you're only after the feeling... I'm after the power. The N.O."

"The power of N.O?... What's N.O?" I didn't get anything...

"N.O utilizes the right and left brain's distinct thought processes to open and inter-dimensional channel, capable of pulling things through. Sometimes from light years away, in an instant. You have to find someone that has that power, like Atomsk. You then use his head to open the channel to N.O," she answered swiftly, she must have had to explain all this to other people before.

"And you want that power?"

"Right. Atomsk is the Pirate King... I'm a space pirate, which means that he's my king." I considered her words, then it sunk in. If this woman is really my sister, and she's a space pirate... that means I'm a space pirate too.

"I'm a space pirate then..."

"Not quite yet." That welcoming smile returned. "But after I train you, then yes you will be."

"Train me how?"

"I'll get to the details later." She was probably tired of explaining by that time. "I'll be your superior, and I'll teach you everything that I know. I'll make you stronger than myself."

"Why?" I almost didn't want to ask another question, but curiosity killed the cat.

"You're my sister... My powers have reached their plateau, which means that I'm not going to get any stronger unless I get a big boost of energy, like Atomsk's power. I'll pass my knowledge and power unto you, and you will train farther than me. When you reach your plateau, maybe, just maybe, you'll have enough power to beat Atomsk, and get what everyone wants."

"Why do y--"

"No more questions," Katte ordered. "We need some rest, and the more questions I answer, the more questions you'll have. Go to sleep." My sister cuddled up to me, pulling the blanket up to her cheeks.

"Okay..." She snapped her fingers, and the lights went out, except one blue night light in the corner of the room.

"Were you ever lonely?" she asked a final question, a personal one. I'm sure she only wanted to know, because she could relate.

"I was... all the time..." I looked over at her head on my shoulder, and I felt a void being filled within myself. Her eyes were already closed, and no doubt she had fallen asleep. I sighed. My eyelids slowly fell, and I was out, and I didn't even dream...

* * *

An extremely huge thank you to all my wonderful reviewers!

I apologize for any mistakes I might have made in that chapter. (like accidentally writing 'the' instead of 'there' or something stupid like that) I wrote this really late at night, and I don't trust myself enough to say that I didn't make any mistakes. If I did, I'll fix it when I notice it.

To anyone that was wondering where I got Haruko's sister's name and aliases from, I picked a few random words that reminded me of Haruko, and looked up how to say them in Japanese:

Katte Ones own way (liberty)  
Tsuki, short for Usotsuki Liar  
Kasea, changed from Kasei Housekeeping

!REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
